


here comes the sun (and the lightning)

by ace_corvid



Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I made Iris Bart's mother because I can and I should, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, awkward dorks, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: As it was, on his left hip lay a stylized sun, flaring beautifully outwards from his hip bone. The body of it was mainly yellow, but smudged and blended with sky blues and deep reds mostly in the twisting rays. Tim couldn't wait to meet the person who left such a gorgeous mark, that felt warm even just to look at.On his right arm, Lichtenburg Figures crawled from his wrist to his elbow like crawling ivy, made up of block whites, yellows and reds all blurring into one another, creating something vaguely lightning shaped. It was dynamic and energetic, like he imagined the person he belonged to was.They signified pure connection; marking him for his sister souls on his skin. It was almost reassuring knowing that, somewhere out there, his mark likewise painted them. He wondered what it was.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Core Disaster Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838791
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	here comes the sun (and the lightning)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yo it's day four  
> this one was a little rushed so if u see a typo just roast me to all hell, and i will probably edit this when i have a little more time, so  
> fun fact, i wasted a lot of time trying to write the other prompt like id planned to, with little to no motivation for it
> 
> WEDNESDAY- **SOULMATES AU** | SECRET DATING

Tim didn't really want to be at this gala, like, at all.

It wasn't that he didn't think it was for a good cause, some swanky charity gala up in Keystone for disadvantaged kids, it was just that he had really wanted to stay at home and do nothing instead. Play some video games with some mindless violence.

“Cheer up, Tim.” Bruce smiled that billionaire smile that made him look like an idiot to the general populace, but Tim could see the warm intelligence in his adoptive father's eyes. “It won't be that bad.”

“It will.” Tim declared, with all the ominous foreboding of a tired teenager. “It will be that bad.”

“You don't know that.” Bruce said. Tim glared over at him, eyes catching where Selina's soulmark on him was just visible on his neck. 3 lines down his neck, like claw marks, in a vivid chrysoberyl green, edged in black. It fit her nicely, just like the bat in inky black at the base of Selina's spine suited Bruce.

“I do know that.” Tim countered. “I'm going to walk in there, get accosted by people who claim to be friends with my parents but couldn't even tell me my father's middle name because they want connections both to you and to the Drake fortune, then Mrs. Jenkins is going to squeeze my cheeks because she seems to think I'm still five, and people are going to talk shit about me behind my back the entire night. That's how these things go.”

“Well, yes.” Bruce shrugged, because he was a smart man and there was no point denying it. Tim knew better than that, and Bruce knew Tim better than that. “But, Clark is bringing is eldest son tonight, who's around your age. You may end up making a friend.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Tim snorted. “I'm a real social butterfly. That's me, making friends left right and centre. I have friends falling out of my ass.”

Bruce sighed as they walked through the doors, before the cheerful mask was back.

“Maybe refrain from speaking like that, lest you end up scandalising Mrs. Avery.” Bruce murmered into his ear before he left to schmooze.

“Ah yes, I'm so scared of Mrs. Avery and her non-cruelty free crocodile hand bag.” Tim snarked to his back as he walked away.

Resigning himself that his night no longer belonged to him, Tim began to make the rounds, playing the dilligent son here with his Father, impressing potential investors while the latter got spectacularly drunk. Tim knew Bruce wouldn't drink anything stronger than water, but none of the dreadfully dull aristocrats he was stuck speaking to with did, so he played it up for the audience.

“You're such a nice boy. Such a shame about your marks.” One of them spoke saccharine, her cloying tongue relishing in the words that formed a thinly veiled barb. He hoped the wind changed and her face got stuck in that awful simpering expression.

He smiled tightly, eyes sharpening on her excuse for a dress, ugly shade of blue that it was.

“Thank you m'am. I was similarly upset to hear about your recent fourth divorce.” He retorted, sweet and vicious, as her face twisted into a somehow worse expression.

Because, of course, that's what everyone here was judging him for tonight. There wasn't a single person in the higher circles that didn't know that Timothy Drake had two soulmarks.

Tim wasn't ashamed of it. Really, he wasn't. Having more than one soulmate was a lot more common than the populace like to believe it was. Still, it was rare, especially in the echelons of Gotham high society. Clearly, it followed him even to Central City. However, people could be cruel and divisive at the best of times. Many said it was a sign that something in your soul relations would be... lacking. That you needed two to compensate. How awful. How sad.

Frankly, that was _bullshit_. He didn't care if it gave Mrs. Avery heart palpitations.

All it meant was that there was more for Tim to love. More of his heart to give away. For someone who had grown up as lonely as Tim had, that had been nothing short of a lifeline. The more people the better, frankly.

As it was, on his left hip lay a stylized sun, flaring beautifully outwards from his hip bone. The body of it was mainly yellow, but smudged and blended with sky blues and deep reds mostly in the twisting rays. Tim couldn't wait to meet the person who left such a gorgeous mark, that felt warm even just to look at.

On his right arm, Lichtenburg Figures crawled from his wrist to his elbow like crawling ivy, made up of block whites, yellows and reds all blurring into one another, creating something vaguely lightning shaped. It was dynamic and energetic, like he imagined the person he belonged to was.

They signified pure connection; marking him for his sister souls on his skin. It was almost reassuring knowing that, somehwere out there, his mark likewise painted them. He wondered what it was.

“Tim!” Bruce called him over, allowing him to escape the bigoted lady with nothing more than a shrug, a nod and a 'I really must be going'.

Clark, a reporter Tim knew Bruce was good friends with, stood near, smiling in greeting. Tim waved as he walked over, noticing the tall figure stood with them.

Other than the silky, black, physics defying hair, and the earring, the boy was practically a clone of Clark. He had to be the eldest that Bruce had mentioned earlier. God knows the man must have been good looking in his youth, because the boy in front of Tim is objectively ridiculously hot. Like, _damn_. Tim sent a mental thank you to Clark just for his genetics, because he'd blessed them all.

Tim let his brain blank at the sight of him for 5 seconds, before remembering words were a thing.

Alfred would be so proud his social etiquette lessons stuck.

“Hi!” He smiled at them both, more genuine than he had been for the enirety of the night.

“Hello, Tim, it's nice to see you again.” Clark said warmly. “I'd like you to meet my son, Conner.”

Conner snorts and that, but then looks sheepish about it. He nods at Tim.

“Hey.” He looked intensely uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing, but somehow still managed to exude confidence. Unbelievable.

“Hey.” Tim replies a lot more awkwardly. “I'm Tim. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, same dude.”

Poking out of his collar, Tim could see the tail end of a seemingly hyper-detailed soulmark. It looked like a photorealistic feather in a gradiant from red to black, from what Tim could make out without looking like a staring weirdo.

Suddenly, something at Conner's wrist catches Tim's eye, before the boy adjusted his sleeve.

It almost looked like... _wait a second_ -

“Mr. Wayne, Mr. Kent. Lovely to see you both.” Iris West waltzes up to them, looking _exactly_ like the hurricane in the form of a woman Tim knows she is. He might even be glad to see her if she wasn't interrupting something that might be potentially extremely important.

“Mrs. West, the same to you.” Clark outright grinned, and Bruce inclined his head.

“These two strapping boys must be your sons.” Iris's eyes ran over them not unkindly. Her eye catches at Kon's neck and Tim's wrist. Her smile sharpens. “I have my own here tonight, you know.”

“Is that so?” Bruce raises an eyebrow, not bothering with the idiot act in front of her anymore than he would in front of Lois. Tim's not perfectly sure, but he's pretty certain Bruce somehow knows Mrs. West's husband. Maybe Larry or something? Harry Allen sounded wrong.

“Yes, though not by choice, I don't think.” She brightened considerably at the mention of her son, and turned to call him over. “Bart!”

A boy who looked around Tim's age swung his head towards them from where he stood at the refreshments table. His face was littered with freckles upon freckles, and he'd clearly managed to inherit her bright fiery hair. He was admittedly cute, and at his collar was...

Oh. Oh no.

Things happened in very quick succession.

Bart jogged over to them at his mother's call, but at the last second seemed to trip over thin air, crashing into Conner almost like time had slowed down around him. At the same time, while Tim was occupied by watching the train wreck unfolding in front of him, he was caught unawares by a waiter behind him stumbling into his back, knocking him over also, towards them.

The three of them touch.

And it's like everything just snaps into place.

He can't even begin to describe it. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. He'd read, of course, that the bond formed upon physical contact, but it couldn't begin to adequately describe the feeling. It wasn't like burning or freezing anymore than it was unlike them. There was vaguely an impression of a tug in his heart strings, like something being tied, but it was phantom-like and almost unrealistic. It was _connection,_ pure and simple.

Not one, but two soulbonds.

Overwhelming, to say the least.

The three of them stare at each other in silence, unaware of the world around them as the euphoric high begins to dwindle and reality takes it's place. None of them even move to get up, just continue gazing into the other's eyes like something will begin to make sense. By the way Bart is vibrating in place, Tim would be willing to put money on the fact that Bart has probably never sat still for this long in his life.

“Huh.” Conner said at last.

“Oh my god.” Bart sounded a little shaken, but he was giggling a little hysterically too.

“Damn.” Tim only speaks because he feels like he needs to at least say something, head a little dazed. It wasn't very eloquent but vocabulary was far beyond his list of priorities right now.

He doesn't know how he knows, everything just slots together in his head.

Conner, the sun.

Bart, like lightning.

He doesn't know them yet, but they feel like they fit.

“Well.” Clark said, bemused, and all of them snap their heads toward him like they've only just realised that people other than the three of them exist. “You guys will have much more to talk about than initially planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im definitely gonna edit this later lmao
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
